Uchiha Falling in Love?
by Jefiney
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were sealed into a jutsu that turned them both into little Kittens. How are they going to survive without their Ninja strength? The only way to break the seal is by falling in love. Will the Uchiha heir fall for a certain pink haired kunoichi? (SasuSaku)(NaruHina)
1. Hello Kitties!

_**Author's**** Note:** Hi! This is my First Naruto Fanfic! Please review if you like it! I won't update without reviews. ^^ Hehe, sorry but I really need some motivation to keep writing! :D Please do give me your views. :) So, Lets not waste any more time and Read._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Somewhere in the Forest:<strong>

There were two kittens laying under a tree somewhere in the forest. One was a Blond kitten with spiky ears and blue eyes, which were currently closed. It had white fur on the belly section of his body. The other was a Black kitten with white fur on the neck reaching all the way down his belly. He had onyx eyes, which were eyeing the falling drops of rain from his spot under the tree.

If you haven't guessed it yet, let me tell you - the two kitties were none other than Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. They had been sent on an ANBU mission to collect some information on a certain person. They were not _at all_ expected to get attacked, since their target was clueless about spies from Konoha.  
>But they were attacked not by just any common ninja. But an Akatsuki member... Tobi.<p>

**Flashback:**

"Hey... Teme... I can smell something funny... maybe... Something... like..."  
>"Shut up, dobe. Let me see what the Target is doing. Quit disturbing me."<br>"Bastard. Listen to me. Will ya? I can smell something funny around... I mean, can you smell it too?"  
>"Dobe. If you won't shut the fuck up. I will make <em>you<em> smell funny."

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on a tree keeping a close eye on their target. No - let me correct that. Sasuke was keeping a close eye on the target. Naruto was looking totally on the opposite side, complaining about a funny smell. They were both wearing their ANBU masks. Sasuke had a wolf mask while Naruto had a fox mask. Sasuke was staring at Sai who was trying to seduce their target.

Okay, That isn't really what it sounds like. Sai had Transformed himself into a girl and was now seducing the target to get get some information from him. They were about ten feet away from them, but with the help of Sharingan Sasuke was able to see them.

"But I swear! I just smelled something funny! Something like... a fish! Or maybe a-" before he could finish complaining, a figure appeared next to Naruto and he was caught offguard by the sudden appearance, causing Sasuke to turn around.

"Akatsuki..." Sasuke said, under his breath as soon as he saw the figure. The figure had spiky black hair with an orange mask with a single eye hole. He was wearing an Akatsuki signature coat.

"HellO! Tobi is glad to meet you guys too!" said the Akatsuki member enthusiastically.  
>Before he could continue, Sasuke grabbed his collar by his fist, and hissed, "What the hell do you want!?"<p>

"Eh-hehe? Please don't kill Tobi. Tobi is here to warn you about Akatsuki's new plan to capture the jinchuuriki..." Tobi said gulping at the fox mask ANBU member, who was already done making a Rasengan with the help of a shadow clone. Naruto looked up suspiciously at Tobi. "Yes! It's true! If you leave Tobi. Tobi will tell you about our plans."

Sasuke looked at him annoyed by his use of their person language but because of Sasuke's mask, Tobi couldn't see that. Sasuke gritted his teeth and said, "Speak!"

Tobi gulped at his angry tone and said, "W-well... I-Itachi and Kisame's idea was to capture jinchuuriki's pink haired teammate... and-" He was cut off. Sasuke had thrown him straight into a tree followed by Naruto, who was running towards his unclear form with his Rasengan. As soon as the Rasengan hit the body there was poof sound and the body was gone.

It was a shadow clone.

Naruto looked up and saw Tobi doing some hand signs, unaware of Sasuke who was just inches away from him with his Chidori. Before Sasuke's Chidori could hit him, he was done doing hand signs and was gone with his invisible speed.

With a blink of an eye he was behind Naruto. He Tapped in his shoulder. The moment Naruto turned around bewildered by his speed he was gone again. Now he was behind Sasuke. And like he did to Naruto he tapped on Sasuke's shoulder too.

There was a second's silence before two loud poof noises came. Now in place of Naruto and Sasuke stood two little kittens. Those two were completely bewildered. What had just happened?

Tobi started laughing hysterically. "Aw man! Tobi loves this new Jutsu!" The two kittens just blinked at him, not knowing what to do next. Tobi knelt down and petted their head "Haha, let me tell you. Tobi told you about Akatsuki's plans. But in return you need to keep quiet and not reveal our little secret plan. And this is the best way to keep your mouths shut in front of Hokage and our little jinchuuriki."

Naruto yelled, _"You Idiot! Transform us back to our own selves! GET US OUT OF THIS KITTY BODY!"_ But it only came out as a big "Meow."

The Akatsuki member only laughed at the kitten. Sasuke (in his kitten form, of course) jumped to attack the so called Akatsuki member with his _*cough*_sexy_*cough* _cat-like nails. He at the least hoped to screw his good-for-nothing face.

But to his dismay he was useless in his kitten form. Tobi caught him and poked his nose. "Hahah, it's useless, you little kitty. You are a cat and Tobi loves cats! So don't worry Tobi will not kill you." He smiled and said, "Only you can never return back to your normal selves ever again..." Tobi drifted off mumbling something about the seal of this Jutsu breaking only if the victim falls in love with someone. Then he continued saying, "But of course! You are both ANBU members and I am well aware of the fact that ANBU's are trained to have no feelings or emotions towards anyone of any kind."

Tobi then glanced up at the sky and said, "It's gonna rain... soon. I better leave or Deidara is gonna kill me for taking so long... Oh, by the way give Tobi's greeting to the nine tails holder. Please do tell him that we'll come soon. Oh Oops. I forgot you can't speak. Hehe. See ya Kitties." With that he disappeared in the puff of smoke, leaving the two kittens in daze.

**Back to The**** Forest:**

Naruto and Sasuke already started their journey back to Konoha. But it started raining, so they just had to sit and rest under the tree and wait for this freakin' rain to stop. Naruto was trying to rest properly laying down with his eyes closed while Sasuke's mind was racing in it's top speed as he eyed the rain drops.

_"W-well... I-Itachi and Kisame's idea was to capture jinchuuriki's pink haired teammate..."_

What were these Akatsuki's up to? They wanted to capture Sakura to get Naruto? Both of Sasuke's friends life was in trouble. On one side was his best friend. His childhood friend. On the other was a certain pink haired girl. He wasn't exactly sure about his feelings for her but there was one thing he knew. He has always considered her in his _'limited'_ friends list. These two were the most important people of his life -along with Kakashi of course.

They have to hurry back to Konoha. And try to turn themselves back into their normal forms.

_Tobi drifted off mumbling something about the seal of this Jutsu breaking only if the victim falls in love with someone._

Love? How can an Uchiha heir fall in love!? This was freaking non-sense. Beside didn't Naruto loved Sakura his entire childhood? Sasuke was sure Naruto might still have those feelings towards her. Then why didn't his seal broke already? Was Sakura just a crush for this, idiot? OR maybe... he never loved her, to begin with. Maybe he just liked teasing her as her best friend. Man... This is a drag. Whao, first time in his life, Sasuke might have agreed with Shikamaru, about women being a drag. Seriously. And right now Naruto was confusing Sasuke just like a women. He wondered how this dobe will react when he'll come to know that Sasuke -his best friend- just compared him with a women.

Sasuke glanced at his friend who was sound asleep. He sighed. How can this dobe just drift off to sleep? This question -he very well knew- was never going to be answered.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Hidden Leaf Village:<strong>

The rain had stopped for a long time now. Sasuke and Naruto were now walking in the Konoha village. They had already talked and planned how they are going to inform the Hokage about the sudden turn of events.  
>Except they didn't expected a big white dog to interrupt their long and tiring journey to the Hokage tower.<p>

_"Grrrrr..."  
><em>_"HEY! Akamaru! It's me Naruto! Did you not realize my smell?"  
><em>_"Grrrrr... Woof!"  
><em>_"Idiot. He's a dog and We're cats. Obviously he hates us at the moment."  
><em>_"Talk about yourself Bastard. I'm sure, He won't bite. Come on! Lets go!"  
><em>_"Woof! Woof!"  
>"Let me translate that for you, dobe: One more step forward and I'll eat you alive."<br>__"Come on! Now don't tell me Teme, you can understand dog language too!?"  
><em>_"Hn."_

"Hey Akamaru. What are you doing here?" Said a sweet Angel-like voice. Naruto turned to see tall Hinata walking towards them.

_"Hey! Hinata-chan! Look! It's me! Naruto! Can you hear me Hinata-chan!?"_ As soon as the words escaped Naruto's mouth Hinata looked down at the two cats and then back at Akamaru. For one killing minute Naruto thought that maybe... just maybe Hinata can understand cat's language.

She knelt down next to Naruto facing Kiba's pet, Akamaru and said, "Bad boy, Akamaru." She pointed an accusing finger at him, "You, should not chase such cute little kittens!" Akamaru made some puppy sorry noises and started to walk away.

"Hey Hinata!" A way-too-familiar voice came. It was Sakura's. She was walking in her lab coat. Maybe she was walking home after a tiring day of work at the hospital?

_"Oh man! Sakura-chan!? Can you hear me!? It's me! NARUTO UZUMAKI! Your Best friend! Sakura-chan!" _Yelled Naruto. In return Hinata picked him up. Of course to her it sounded like just a simply long meow.

"Is that a kitten? It's so cute Hinata!" Pink haired girl said smiling brightly at her friend.

_"Hn. Sakura. You need to beware of Akatsuki's. Can you hear me?" _Sasuke said. "Meow." Sakura looked at him and smiled.

She walked up to him and tilted her head to a side and said, "Are you feeling left out little one? Don't worry. I'm here." She winked at him and picked him up in her arms mimicking her friend's earlier actions. "Hinata... Don't you think this little guy looks exactly like Sasuke-k..uh..!?" Sasuke was disappointed when Sakura didn't add the suffix _-kun_ to his name. But he was still amazed at how she realized the kitten to be him at first glace.

"Y-yeah... And I think this one reminds me o-of Naruto-kun..." said the byakugan user. Sakura peeked a look at Naruto.  
>"Oh yeah, Hinata. You're right. He looks a lot like Naruto! Hehe. I wonder how Sasuke and Naruto are going to react when they'll face kittens who look a lot like them!" the pink haired Kunoichi said looking adoringly at the two kittens.<p>

_"Well, We can exactly react to ourselves Sakura-chan! We're gonna be missing nins for some time now..." _said the Kyuubi Holder. "Meow."  
>"What should we do about them, Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata rubbing the fur on Naruto's head.<p>

"I don't know... Maybe these two ran away from their owners? Lets just take them to Lady Tsunade. She may decide what should be done with these two..." Medic Nin replied to the shy Kunoichi.  
>"I guess... Y-you're right Sakura-chan. Lets Go!" Hinata said trying to gather up her courage. She always tries doing that now once in a while. It helps her not to stutter much.<p>

_"Yeah! I totally agree with you, Hinata-chan! Hinata's really nice and kindhearted!" _Naruto nodded. "Meow!"  
>"Y-you see mini-Naruto-kun is also agreeing with me."<p>

_"It's was Sakura's Idea to begin with, dobe."_ Said the always quite Uchiha ever so quietly. "Meow..."  
>"Haha, that's a cute name Hinata. For I think the kitty in your arms seems as enthusiastic as Naruto. But, I'll prefer calling this one <em>Sasuke<em>. Just _Sasuke_." Sakura said hugging the kitten closer.

_"Thank god, You're not calling me Mini-Sasuke-ku- eh... whatever. Glad we think alike."_ Sasuke said, nodding his head too. "Meow."  
>"You see. He seems to like that name!"<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>In The Hokage's Office:<strong>

"But Lady Tsunade-"

"Girl's... I think you should not worry about the owners. Because if anyone would have lost their kitten they would have told us to assign an D-Class mission for a Genin. But since there's no such mission. I would suggest you two to keep them."

Sakura and Hinata glanced at each other before nodding. They turned to leave but the two kittens tried to jumped out of their hands and rushed towards the Lady Hokage. But they couldn't with a little kitty's powers in their hand.

"What is it Naruto-kun? Do you want something?" Hinata tried to inquire.  
><em>"Hinata-chan! I need to talk to Tsunade-Baa-Chan! Please let me go!" <em>Naruto tried to push himself out of her grip but eventually failed. "Meow!"

"I think he's hungry." Suggest the bored looking Hokage from her chair.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Sasuke somehow managed to jump off Sakura's grip and he ran towards Tsunade only to get stopped by her pet pig, _Ton-Ton._

Man. Can this day get any worst? He tried to fight the pet pig but Sakura got him in her arms again. "Sorry for the trouble Lady Tsuande. We'll now leave." She said bowing her head deeply. Hinata did the same and they left Tsunade's office.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sakura's home:<strong>

Sakura sighed as she entered the empty house. Closing the door behind her she slipped off her boots and dropped Sasuke on the wooden floor.

"Why did you do that earlier Sasuke? And I thought you were the calm one." She sighed again.

_"Hey! I was trying to explain Tsuande about our Situation there. But no, you just have to interrupt."_ He complained, "Meow."  
>"Come on. You don't even know who she is. You should be glad that I caught you when I did, or she might have <em>kicked<em> you out of her office."  
><em>"Hn..." <em>Sasuke thought, _'How did she understood what I was trying to say? Well, Partially understood...'_

"Now stop making that face Sasuke. I'm not angry. I'm sure you might be hungry. Let go cook something. What do you prefer? Milk-" Sakura said bringing out her right palm, "-or Fish?" She brought her left palm out and waited for the kitty to touch one palm and she'd cook the preferred meal.

Getting her way of communicating a cat, Sasuke smirked and pulled his paw on Sakura's left palm while saying, _"Fish! Haven't ate it in a while now." _"Meow."

"Hahaha. I think we think alike in more than one way Sasuke-kun..." She stopped realizing that she finally said that suffix after his name.

On the other hand, Sasuke wanted to do flips, just because of that. And after that thought crossed his mind he stopped. Why would he be so happy and excited about something like this!? He shook his head and got near Sakura's frozen-on-the-spot leg. He started curling around her leg in an affectionate kitten manner. She looked down slightly confused and then cracked an apologetic smile. "You... like that suffix? Hehe... I guess... I was trying to run away from that suffix on a certain name... but at last it just came on my tongue... on it's own..."

Sasuke looked at her slightly confused. Just what does that mean? Was she trying to avoid saying that suffix on _his_ name? What does that mean? Why? What did he do to make her that sad? Was she mad at him for some reason? Did she not like him anymore? All question from his mind disappeared as soon as she picked him up and settled him on her head. A sweet cherry blossom smell reached his nose.

She. Smelled. Amazing.

He was already lost in that amazingly new world of pink. This color might just become his favorite color from now on. He wanted to just sleep right there in those pink locks. "Hehe. feeling sleepy, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as soon as Sasuke was done releasing a big wide open mouth yawn. She bought him down settled him in her sofa cushion.

As soon as Sasuke was down he immediately missed her smell and warmth. _"Hey! But I wanted to sleep with you..." _Sasuke just realized what he said. If someone would have told him just few hours back that he -the one and only Uchiha heir- would say something like that to a certain pink haired kunoichi. He would have punched the living daylight out of the person. "Meow..." But now, it totally looked possible. Just how much he wanted to sleep _on_ her.

"Haha. You can take a nap until I cook our meal Sasuke-kun." She said, passing a awesome smile towards Sasuke. Her eyes were dark green. There was a feeling of something more than just joy there. It even felt good to hear _Sasuke-kun_ from her lips. It just was a different feeling that she was arousing in his chest. Something that was making him want her more. Just more. What was that feeling exactly...? He couldn't grab a hold of it. It was just ticklish to his stomach. So much that he wanted to near her more. And more.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's<strong>__** Note:**_ _So guys, What do you think about it? Should I continue? Please Please Please Review. Like I said earlier, it is hard to write without motivation. Please motivate me with your Reviews. The Maximum word Count of this chapter is around 3,000. Do you think this much length for a chapter is all right? Or should I try writing Longer or Shorter chapters? And Last but not the least What do you think about this plot? Please do answer all my questions in Reviews!_


	2. Clan Rivals

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hello! Thank you all of you for the reviews! I love you all! And your Appreciating reviews! Thanks a bunch, my lovely kitties! Sorry this chapter is not having much about Naruto and Hinata. No more wasting of time! Lets READ!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sakura's Apartment:<strong>

As soon as Sasuke was put down on the sofa he didn't feel like sleeping anymore. He wanted to sleep with _her_ smell around. She was already gone. He looked inside the Kitchen from the living room, he couldn't see her. Sasuke decided it is indeed a good chance to discover Sakura's house.

He swiftly got down the sofa and looked around. He decided to go on a self Mission: Find Sakura... After all, this can be an adventure for a little cat. Besides, he need to get a bit familiar with the house too. So he started walking towards the staircase.

While walking Sasuke didn't fail to notice several picture frames on the wall. Most of them were Sakura's childhood pictures. Come to think of it. Sakura looked really cute when she was younger. Those big eyes which you'll never fail to recognize even in the crowd. She was a lot more shy back then.  
>He still remember her from the academy days. She always used to hide behind Ino, her best friend. She was a lot like Hyuga heiress, Hinata. But now she's changed. A lot. Completely I must say. She's the strongest Kunoichi in hidden Leaf.<p>

One months back, after killing Orochimaru when Sasuke came back to the town he came across many rumors that said Sakura was even stronger than her sensi - Tsunade-sama. He didn't believed them back then. But now, he can totally agree. She's one of the best Medic nin's in the Fire country. She's got the inhuman strength of her teacher. And she had healed people who were a lost case to every doctor in the country. She's gone to ANBU missions with Team Kakashi sometimes. In short She's achieved so much in so little time.

Sasuke stopped in front of a picture. It seemed like the picture was taken maybe a year before he returned back to Konoha. It was the picture of Sakura in Green Vest. On either side of her were two people. A man with his hair going in weird directions and a blonde women. They seemed like... proud parents. Proud parents of Sakura. Now ever since Sasuke came here he hadn't seen her parents. He wondered where they were. By looks in the photograph they both seemed like normal humans i.e., not a Ninja. So, that would mean, they were not on a mission.  
>And If they were not on a mission, where would they be? Sakura never talked to anyone about her parents. Maybe Naruto might know something about it.<p>

Sasuke made a mental note to ask Naruto about that case later when he meets him. If he ever meets him that is.

With that Sasuke glanced at the next frame. It was from Sakura's birthday. She was pouting and looked kind of embarrassed in that picture. A big cake was clearly visible on the table right in front of her. On either side of her stood Naruto and Sai. Sai's face held his famous _'fake'_ smile and Naruto looked as cheerful as ever.

Sasuke glared at the picture. Cherry-Blossom Embarrassed. Dobe Cheerful. Gay-man fake-smiling. That Dobe might have done something to embarrass the poor girl on her birthday. Sasuke would have continued cursing Naruto in his head if his pink haired team-mate's chuckle hadn't interrupted his train of thoughts already.

"Oh Sasuke-kun. That day -when Kakashi clicked this picture- was so embarrassing for me..." Sakura said picking the black kitten up in her arms. Sasuke was slightly surprised when green eyed woman said '_Kakashi'_ and not _'Kakashi-sensai' _but he decided not to think much about it right now. He wanted to know what happened on the day this picture was clicked. So he gave a small Meow as his permission to continue.

She smiled down at him and carried him to the kitchen. Sasuke was not at all happy when she didn't tell him the mains of the story, but he can't complain... He is a cat after all. She can't understand everything he says.

Okay... She can't understand _any_ thing he says.

"Sorry for making you wait Sasuke-kun. I was changing." She kept the kitten down on the counter and turned to the refrigerator. It was only then Sasuke noticed her cloths. She looked totally different. To him it seemed like he had never met this girl before. She was not wearing her usual red top and skirt. She was wearing a white tank top and black sweatpants. Her hair was free of her usual Hetai-ate (head protector), so they flowed freely down her shoulders. It looked as smooth as silk.

Sasuke remembered there being a rumor about him liking girls with long hair. Note the keyword here: rumor. He didn't know how, when, why, or who started this rumor. But he didn't mind it. Mostly because he never was interested in girls to think of what length of their hair he prefers. But by just looking at Sakura, he can tell girls with shorter hair looks beautiful. Sasuke couldn't understand his feelings for this particular girl. And right now -Sakura's shoulder-length, silky short hair- was not helping him overcome his newly formed feelings for his pink haired team-mate.

Sasuke clearly observed Sakura with his cat eyes. Not just her outer-form but also the way she worked. _'She'd be a good housewife...'_ He thought.

Now thinking of Housewives his mind drifted again. He started to wonder who's gonna be _his _wife? I mean there has to be someone that he'd get married with and restore his clan. But, will she take care of _his_ house like her own? Will she like him for who he is -an avenger. He still has to complete his ultimate goal: To kill Itachi Uchiha. Will she care for him like Sakura did before he went to seek power from Orochimaru? Will that girl be as beautiful as Sakura? As cute as her? As caring as her? As _perfect_ as her?

It was then the younger Uchiha realized that all these things that he'd been looking for -in a girl for- _his_ wife, existed in only one person he know so far. Sakura. But really. God sure _was_ playing a game with him. The time he realized that his old team-mate would make his perfect wife he wasn't even in the condition to know _her_ feelings about _him_.

But there was one thing that he perfectly knew for now. He had developed different feelings for his pink haired friend. It wasn't love exactly. Because if it was love then this stupid Jutsu's seal should have been broken by now. Maybe it was affection? attraction? Quite possible.

Well, Sasuke has got plenty of time to think on that matter later someday. But Right now, he watched as the girl - he had been thinking about for god-knows-how-long - came to him with two plates of fried fish in her hands. Oh how she looked like an Angel to him. Angel with delicious food!

* * *

><p>The rest of the dinner was pretty uneventful. Sasuke also realized that Sakura was more of a quiet person.<p>

I mean, She didn't talk while eating food. Well, who will she talk to anyway? A Cat?

_'Well, that's what she's been doing ever since she saw me: Talking to a little cat.'_ Sasuke thought, _'I am a good listener after all... And especially since whatever I try to say is automatically converted into a Meow, I realized I can do nothing but to listen. Except only if that Dobe was here...'_

After having dinner. Sakura took her little cat into her bedroom unknown of the deep blush forming on the little one's face.

"Here we Are!" Said the pink haired girl as she dropped the cat on her bed. "This is my bedroom. Sleep wherever you feel comfortable sleeping in, Sasuke-kun. Bed, floor, desk, pillow, Anywhere. Tomorrow I'm going to make you take a bath. No running away. Okay? I know how all kitties hate touching water and stuffs. But I _will_ clean you, for I can't let you carry germs all over my house. Now Good Night!" Saying that the pink haired girl dropped herself on the left side of her bed.

A sigh escaped Sakura's lips. "The day was tiring... It's that time of the year when people catch flu. The hospital was as busy as ever... I wonder what Naruto, Sasuke and Sai might be doing right now... Hehe probably Naruto and Sai won't stop insulting each other and Sasuke would get a headache... _*yawn*_ That's for sure..." Saying that she drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke blinked at her -once, twice- and slowly walked towards her. He curled up into a ball of fur on Sakura's pillow -right next to her hair. He inhaled her scent deeply before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

><p><em>'It feels so warm... Hn.'<em>

Sasuke somehow managed to sneak lower in sleep. Right now he was sleeping peacefully in the warmth of Sakura's Belly.

Yes. You read that right. Sakura's Belly. Her top was slightly pushed up by the little kitten, without both of them realizing it.

Sasuke hadn't slept so peacefully in a long time now. Most of the nights when he tried sleeping there were these nightmares of Itachi killing his whole clan. To him this was a perfect gift. To sleep peacefully. He didn't wanted to wake up at any cost right now. All he wanted was sleep in the warmth of _his_ Cherry Blossom. He knew no one has ever felt that warmth of his team-mate, except him. And that made him want to cherish the feeling even more.

But it seemed like God was against him -literally- _all the time_. Suddenly the warmth was gone. He felt so cold without _her_ presence. He looked up with sleepy eyes. Sakura was sitting against headboard stretching her arms. She shook her head making her hair swing and then ran her fingers through them. Her top was still little up showing a part of her flat lower abdomen. Then she noticed her little kitten's sleepy eyes staring at her.

She picked him up and settled him in her lap. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, Did I wake you up?" In reply a kitty yawn escaped Sasuke's lips making Sakura giggle. "The fact that you still want to sleep on my lap, proves you had a nice sleep last night. Today's my day off. Now that you are awake I'm going to make you take a bath!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open. He quickly got down Sakura's lap -alerting Sakura in the process- and started running.

He can't help it. He was trapped in a kitten body. And it was like a universal fact that -cats hate getting themselves wet. But for Sasuke, getting himself wet was not bugging him as much as the thought of Sakura making him take a bath was. He is Uchiha after all. He has never taken bath in the presence of a girl. No matter what he's not going to let Sakura do it.

"Oh no... Sasuke! Come back! I knew it! I knew you held a grudge against taking bath like all the other kittens of this world!" Sakura quickly got down the bed and followed Sasuke. She knew, she should have kept quite and secretly pushed her kitten into the bathtub. But noooo... her big mouth just has to spill out the true facts.

She got out of her room and spotted something black moving downstairs. She quickly followed. "Sasuke... Where are you...?" She tried asking as sweetly as possible. She entered the Kitchen and said, "I won't make you take bath. Okay? Now come out my little kitty."

Sasuke was hiding under the living room sofa. There was no way he's going to get trap in those sweet words of her. He knows it -if he gets out she'll forcefully make him take a bath. And Uchiha is not going to loose. Never from a girl.

_'What worse can happen even if she manages to catch me? It's just bath... She's not going to kill me...'_ A small part in Sasuke's mind said.

_'Kill!? It's gonna be worst! She's going to put up all girls perfume on me! Maybe... Maybe make me wear ribbons on my head!? Maybe she'll try coloring my hair too! Girls are dangerous! You never know what they are up to!'_ A bigger part of Sasuke's conscience replied to himself. Reassuring himself of his own decision.

Meanwhile when Sasuke was in thoughts he failed to notice someone's silent footsteps coming closer to his hiding spot. "Gotcha!" Said the girl he was willingly hiding himself from.

He tried to escape but it was too late. She pulled him out and hugged him tightly to her chest. "No running away. Okay? Now... Lets-"

_Knock-Knock_

Someone knocked on the door as soon as Sakura lifted her leg to climb the first stair. _'Hah! My savior!' _Sasuke thought.

"Man... Who is it now so early in the morning?" Sakura muttered and turned to walk towards the entrance. _'Yeah... point to noted... Who can be so early in the morning...? Whoever it is, I'm going to give him/her a treat! That person at least deserves that after saving the one and only Uchiha's life!"_

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Coming, Coming!" She opened the door and peeked out. It was no other than...

Neji.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, in confusion, and said, "Didn't expected to see you so early in the morning..." She trailed off. "...Neji" She completed her sentence a while later.

"Hello, Sakura..." The said man bowed his head in greeting. "Morning. I'm highly Apologetic to disturb your sleep but-"

"Oh it's all right I was just... Hey! What are you doing here so early in the first place. Did you get hurt in your last mission?"

"No, I didn't get hurt but-"

"What's the matter? You usually come to my residence if only either you're Injured or... never. Yeah. You never come here without the medical purpose..."

"Ahem. If you would just let me finish my sentences..." Neji started still looking as calm as ever. Sakura blushed at her childishness behavior.

"Oh.. Uh.. S-sorry. Please come in, then we can talk." She moved aside to let the older guy come Sasuke was not too pleased to see a member of Hyuga clan in _his_ team-mate's apartment. After all Uchiha's and Hyuga's have been clan rivals since forever. "Please make yourself comfortable, Neji." Sakura walked towards the Living room still clutching Sasuke in her arms. Neji silently followed her. When they reached the living room, Sakura kept Sasuke on the arm sofa. "Please, have a seat..." She said, motioning him to sit on the sofa. It was Neji after all. If she hadn't said that he would have probably kept standing. Neji sat down on the sofa across from Sasuke. Sakura walked towards her Kitchen which was right next to the Living room and asked from the Kitchen, "Tea or Coffee?".

There was a long pause as if the boy was calculating which drink would be good for his health or maybe which drink will be good to take in the morning.

"Tea."

One word after a long time. Yeah. There stood a man of few words.

Sakura nodded and started boiling water for tea. Sasuke didn't liked this. It was like... Sakura was friends with his rival. Well not as close friend as she is with his best-friend/rival, Naruto. But she was still friends with Hyuga. Heck, it seemed like Hyuga was closer to her when compared with himself.

Sasuke had never visited her since he came back from Orochimaru's hideout. He didn't even remember talking to her much after that. Nothing more that greeting each other on the training grounds or sometimes in the Hospital when he and dobe, had some serious spar in which they almost broke each other completely. She had distanced herself from him and he never tried to get close to her. This didn't look good. He was more like a stranger to his own team-mate now. While Neji... He even visited her personally to get himself healed after missions. This was bad. Very Bad. _Very Very _Bad.

"You... Have a cat." Neji said, just loud enough for his words to reach Sakura's hearing distance.

"Huh? Oh... That... Well-" Her reply was hesitant from the Kitchen.

"Hinata got a cat too."

Silence. Well, Sakura thought, at least he'd say some more words but no. That was it. He was really -with no doubt- a man of few words. Just like Sasuke...

"Uh... Yeah... We kinda-"

"Name?"

"Huh?"

"Name of your cat."

"Oh... uh..." Sakura was again hesitant. She didn't wanted him to know that she named her kitten after the person, she denies still being in love with. "I-It's... Uh-"

"Hinata was hesitating in stating her kitten's name too."

Silence.

Sasuke glared at the man, sitting on the sofa from across him. Neji just stared back at him. Of course Hinata would hesitate after all she as well named her kitten after the love of her life! How can she just openly state that in front of her brother. Sakura didn't know what can she say about that. Neji sure was Naruto's friend but before friends he is Hinata's over-protective big brother. It is only obvious that Neji will get the crap out of the poor blond, if he ever find out, consciously or unconsciously Naruto had ever hurt his sister.

Right now one reason for which Sakura didn't wanted Neji to know her kitten's name was, well, on the outside she behaves as if she doesn't care about Sasuke Uchiha. As if she has gotten over with him but, inside she knows it very well -that she can never get over him. He's always been her reason of worry, her reason for sleepless nights. She just can not stop thinking about him. And if she accepts this in front of anyone _-any one-_ then people would think she's still that weak girl from her childhood and that's what she hated the most. Being called weak. So, here is why Sakura can not tell Neji, her kitten's name.

Now she'll have to talk to Hinata about renaming their kitties, sometime soon. But anyways, right now the bigger problem was the way Sakura's cat was staring at her oh-so-silent-friend.

Black orbs met white one's.

For a long time they kept staring at each other. Sasuke more like glared at him while Neji just kept staring. If anyone saw them right now staring at each other with such a great intensity, it won't take a genius to realize that these two incredible creatures truly hate each other.

Great. Now Sakura was stuck in great awkwardness. Can this day get any worst?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's<strong>** Note:**____Yo! What do you think about that!? Guys Guys Guys. Please Please Please review. I'll upload more faster if I get more reviews! :) And Question/Answer time! So, Do you think I should write some more details on Naruto/Hinata as well? Or maybe should I do something in the plot twist so that Sakura and Hinata get to live together and then maybe Sasuke and Naruto can actually have a cat fight. And It'd be like total KAWAII! So, tell me if I'm writing better or I need Improvements. This Chapter was about 3,500 words. Man, 500 words more than the last chapter! Don't you think its a good sign? Haha. Well, If I get more awesome-cutie-beauty-pie reviews, I'll try writing more longer chapters! And Lastly, Neji! -insert evil laugh here- Don't you think next Chapter is gonna be amazing Especially since Sasuke-kun is going to get all jelly of this Handsome Byakugan user! Man... I can smell something burning... *sniff sniff* Oh! Sasuke-kun is burning in jealousy! Help Need some water here! Review my kitties!_


	3. Reunion with Irritating Uzumaki

**Sakura's Apartment:**

Sakura gulped and took a cup of tea to the living room. She placed the cup on the coffee table, which caused a little noise, of two objects clashing lightly. It snapped both the males' attention toward the girl. She gave a kind of awkward smile since she never liked being the center of attention, and right now there were two pairs of eyes looking intently at her. One Black and the other white. She decently tried to avoid any eye contact with anyone and sat on the arm sofa next to the one Sasuke was sitting.

As soon as she sat there, Neji spoke up. He never liked wasting time. "I need you to do me a favor." And was always straight to the point.

"Favor?" Sakura asked confused. Why would Neji need a favor from her? This was weird coming from him.

"Yes. I want you to heal Uncle Hiashi. He has been very sick lately. But he denies to accept that. He has been coughing up blood, but he says only weakling go to the Hospital. I am here to request you to come to our house and heal him."

Sakura stared at him for a while and then managed to say, "W-what?"

Hiashi Hyuga was a very... you know... kind of scary. Sakura had heard some rumors in the hospital that few nurses were sent to heal Hiashi and they were all sent back. It wasn't like Hiashi scared them away. They left on their own. They couldn't bare Hiazhi's sharp killing gaze. When all those nurses failed how was Sakura supposed to succeed in this task?

Yeah, because she's apprentice of a Legendary Sanin? She just can't do this... It was, too hard and... and...

**'And what? You have to do it Sakura! You can't let him down. Besides, It's about time you test your ability! You've attempted 'given up' situation and succeeded. Why are you getting scared of a Hyuga?'** Her Inner self asked her.

_'Well, I donno... you see, during my mission with Hinata... she told me few things about her father... which are not at all good, in my opinion.'_

**'Come on! He won't kill you! Besides, you have a reputation of the B-E-S-T doctor in the hidden leaf. You can do it! Cha!'**

_'Easy for you to say... Fine.'_

She didn't have the heart to deny anyone, besides, She had always accepted favors which related her as a doctor. She can't let anyone suffer in pain. She just has to do it.

"I request you Sakura. Please." Neji said looking down. Now Sakura knew Hiashi Hyuga might have been in a serious case, otherwise Neji Hyuga would never beg anyone to do anything.

Sakura stood up from her seat and said, "I'll go get ready. Then we can leave."

Neji's head snapped up in surprise and Sakura just smiled at him and started walking upstairs.

Sasuke started at her retreating back. Was she really going at Hyuga mansion? Sasuke didn't like that Idea, but it wasn't like he could help it. He knew Sakura was respected in the whole town as the best doctor after Tsunade. He somehow knew she would accept this. But seeing that she took so long to answer Neji, proved Sasuke, that she herself was debating about this matter.

Sasuke turned to look at Neji. He found that Neji was also staring at Sakura's back. Then Sasuke glanced back at Sakura. He noticed many fine curves which her top did nothing to hide. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he glared daggers at Neji, for looking at Sakura's fine figure.

There was a soft noise of door closing and getting locked. It was then Sasuke released a breath he didn't know he was holding. _'Finally Sakura is out of his sight'_ Sasuke thought. Then suddenly a possibility hit him. _'This bastard... is... having a byakyugan! What if he...'_ Sasuke snapped his head towards the said boy and was relieved to see that there weren't any nerve surrounding his eyes. If there were, then Sasuke would have wasted no time in scratching up his rival's face.

_'Thank god, this guy has the decency to not use his bloodline power in something so... dirty.'_

Sasuke, after getting to the conclusion that Sakura was safe with a Bastard -which is not Sasuke, but his clan rival- in the house, decided to stroll around the kitchen for some morning snacks. He glanced at the kitchen. Something red caught his eyes. Oh how much he loved those _red, delicious, tomatoes!_

* * *

><p>Sakura stepped out of the shower. It took her longer than she expected. Well, who in the world can just deny hot running water?<p>

She quickly changed into her training attire. Her hair was still damp from the shower, So, she decided to wear her headband protector around her neck instead.

She quickly walked down the stairs - towards the living room. She saw that Neji was still sitting where she had seen him last. He was staring at something... rather someone. She followed his gaze and he was staring at her struggling kitten. Why I said struggling, because Sasuke was trying to get himself out of a fruit basket, which she remembered was full of tomatoes she bought the other day. The fruit basket was upside down with a black kitten trapped inside it, and the tomatoes... were suspiciously nowhere to be seen. Sakura quickly went to the rescue of her cat.

"Hey... What happened?"

"Your cat eats tomatoes." Neji stated slight amusement in his tone.

Figures. The mystery of the nowhere-to-be-seen tomatoes was now solved. And Sakura could only stare at her cat who was now licking his paws, and cleaning all the left-outs of those poor seven tomatoes. Yes. She had a total seven of them. She thought of making some tomato soup, but... the idea was just an idea now.

"Lets go." Neji said, getting up and picking the now-empty cup of tea. He walked towards the sink and kept it there.

"I'll clean it when I'll be back." Sakura said and the three of them left the house.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Somewhere in the Forest:<strong>

There were two figures standing in the forest. One was Tobi and the other's face was hidden in the shadows. But judging by his coat, he was also a member of Akatsuki.

"So... Itachi-san... I was wondering... why did you asked me to lie your little brother and the jinchūriki? I mean... We both know this, that... that cat jutsu will automatically break after three days. So, why did you asked me to tell them that it breaks only if they fall in love?"

The man called Itachi closed his blood red eyes and said, "Because I want my little brother to know that he has someone to go to, after he kills me."

"B-But Itachi-san, don't you think it is... not good for Sasuke-san... I mean, How do you know that girl is good enough for Sasuke-san? I mean... what if she's just a fangirl like Karin?"

"No, Tobi. I did some research on her. And she qualified. She truly loves my brother. I think, she's the only one who can give my brother the life he desired, the love he deserved, but never got. I just want him to realize who is good for him. After when he will realize that, I'm sure he will automatically fall in love with her."

"A-and... What about the Nine tails holder? Why did you ask me to change him into a cat too?"

"While doing my research on Sakura, I realized that Naruto, lacked something in his life. He was following the wrong girl." A sigh escaped Itachi's lips, "So, I had to go through all the trouble of finding a good life partner for him too. And so, I met to the conclusion that Hinata would be best for him. She has loved Naruto from her childhood. When everyone hated Naruto, for being a jinchūriki, that girl liked him for who he is. Sasuke better come soon enough and kill me. I'm already tired of my life."

"But Itachi-san... I was wondering why don't you tell Sasuke-san about your past? I mean... I'm sure he will understand why you killed your whole clan..."

"No, Tobi, I'm already loosing my vision. I have no desire of living any further. I just want to die peacefully by my brother's hands."

"But still-"

"I think we should leave or Kisame is going to get suspicious of me."

"Yeah... A-and Deidara-chan is going to kill me with his art of EXPLOSION! Hehe. Let's go Itachi-san."

And with that the two figures disappeared in a wave of wind.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hyuga Mansion:<strong>

Hiashi glared at Sakura who was calmly sitting in front of him with her eyes closed.

"Hiashi-sama, I can't help but think that _you_ are afraid that I will find a weakness within you."

"I said I'm not weak!" Hiashi yelled. A knowing smirk played on Sakura's lips.

"Oh yeah? Then if you are so sure about it, then why not let me examine you? It will just take me a minute to check if you are all right or not."

Hiashi glared daggers at the girl for being so straight to the point and challenging _him_ for something like _that_!

"Fine! Go ahead!" He snapped, finally giving in.

Sakura now opened her eyes and looked at him. All this time when her eyes were closed she was secretly checking all the defected Chakra points in Hiashi's body. And he had many defected, not-working, chakra points which urgently needed to be healed. Now what she just has to do is act as if she's is _now_ looking for any defect in his body while heal him at the same time.

Hinata hugged the two kittens in her arms closer. She was afraid that her father will insult her friend, Sakura. She didn't want her father to do anything that would hurt her friends, that was why she never went to Sakura to ask for this 'favor'.

Hiashi lay down on the wooden floor, with pure confidence. Altough everyone in the room -including the cats- noticed a small flinch on his features as he bent down to lay. He was very weak, but he denies to accept that.

"Please close your eyes, sir." Sakura said, and Hiashi followed.

Sakura's hand hovered over the old man's forehead. She acted as if she was calculating something, as if checking how much sick he is, but in reality she already started her healing jutsu. Her hand hovered over his lungs, she found the weak line from where he coughed up blood. She quickly healed it too. After a minute or two she looked at everyone and smiled.

"Hiashi-sama. I guess, you were absolutely right when you said, that you aren't sick. Because I can not find any defect within your body!"

"What?" Neji was the first one to say.

"A-are you sure Sakura-chan... I mean... I felt like father was quite not well lately too..." Hinata continued.

"I'm quite positive, Hinata. Hiashi-sama is perfectly fine."

With that statement Hiashi himself looked a bit shocked, but he smirked anyway.

"See. I told you." He stated proudly and got up. It was then he realized that he was feeling a lot better. As if all that pain he felt when bending, sitting and standing, was all gone. It took him a while to realize that Sakura has healed him without him or anyone knowing about it.

And this increased the girl's image in his mind. He turned to look back at her and saw her smiling. He gave back an understandable smile, making everyone in the room kind of... shocked.

He started laughing and told everyone about what Sakura did. Everyone in the room -all the member's of Hyuga clan- praised Sakura for being so kind and good. Later that day, they sat in the living room drinking tea while they talked about some things, like what should Hiashi take as medications.

"Neji... One of your teammate's is here to see you." One of the servant's of the Hyuga clan said, "She claims to have a personal meeting with you today."

No one failed to notice a tint of blush of Neji's face as he excused himself as he undoubtedly went to meet TenTen.

Sakura took the opportunity to ask Hinata if she wants to have a sleepover at Sakura's home.

"Uh... Father?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Sure, Hinata. You can. I'd be glad if you stay in Sakura's company. You can learn a lot from her."

"Oh no, Hiashi-sama, Hinata doesn't need to learn anything from me. She is well-talented herself. I was just getting lonely at home, you see, all my teammates and friends are out on a mission. So..."

"Oh sure, Sakura. You can call Hinata to your house whenever you feel like." With that Hinata gave a bright smile to her father and her friend.

"It's already getting late. We should go." Sakura said smiling and getting up.

A maid bought Hinata's neatly packed cloths in a bag and both girls left Hyuga mansion with their cats in their arms.

* * *

><p><span><strong>On the way going back to Sakura's House:<strong>

The girls chatted about some random stuffs and Naruto decided to tell Sasuke, about his journey as a cat.

_"So, Hey Sasuke. What do you think... When are we going to turn back into our normal selves?"_

_"When you'll fall in love, dobe. Didn't you hear what that mask man said?"_

_"But... I think I already like... Hinata-chan. You see, she's usually all shy around me but she was talking and sharing her secrets with me in my cat form. She told me that... she has liked me -I mean the real me- since childhood. And she still loves me, she has secretly clicked many of my pictures. I was embarrassed when I found one of my pics when I was sleeping at the age of thirteen! I looked like crap if you ask me. But then it hit me that She secretly went into my room to click that pic! Can you believe it?"_

_"You said, you think you like her. You're not sure about your feelings yourself."_

_"No! I am sure! Now when I think back at everything... I think Sakura-chan's more like a sister to me. When you were gone, she cared about me. She was afraid to loose another teammate. So, we had some friendly bonding. I took her out on Ramen-dates. And she never denied me, you know, just so I won't feel bad. And we came to know a lot about each other... and... she really loves you teme."_

_"Huh? What do you mean? Ever since I came back to Konaha. She's never shown any signs of affection towards me. In fact, she didn't even come to that welcome back party you threw for me."_

_"Heh. And you, the one and only, Uchiha Bastard known to this world, used to call me a dense creature. Right? And here I think you are the dense one! Didn't you see the way she looked at you when you first entered the village? And-"_

The girls suddenly got to a stop.

"Hinata! Let's go there and buy something for our cats!"

"Sure Sakura-chan!"

Both girls went inside a store, which had shampoo's and foods for all kinds of stuffs for pet animals. Sakura had thought to get some stuffs for her kitten seeing that it was too scared of water. She figured that cats would like shampoo's which are specially made for them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sakura's House:<strong>

After getting all the items for their cat's hygiene, Girls went to Sakura's house. Sakura showed Hinata her room, which she thought was way too small for Hinata, as she must be used to living in big house. But Hinata just shrugged it off saying that she often felt lonely in that house and that she'd rather stay in a small place filled with tender love of friends rather than cold mansion full of rules and regulations.

The two girls sat on the living room sofa, watching television, when Hinata spoke up, "So, Sakura-chan... I was wondering... Can I cook the food tonight?"

Sakura glanced at the clock, It was just 6:15 pm. Sakura smiled at Hinata and said, "Sure Hinata. Besides, I really want to learn, how _you_ cook! Naruto was praising your cooking too much last time!"

Hinata blushed at the comment, "R-Really? W-when...?"

Sakura chuckled and continued, "Oh it was just last week, when he was in the hospital after a mission and you bought the food for him."

"B-But I remember clearly well... that when I kept the food there N-Naruto-ken was sound asleep."

"Of course he was! When he woke up, he randomly started eating the food! And when I entered his room, he was like 'Sakura-chan, the hospital's food tastes like restaurant's food! I haven't eaten anything so delicious in ages!' And I was like gaping at him, then I had to go through all the trouble of telling him that it wasn't hospital's food but the food that you cooked yourself for him."

"R-Really Naruto-kun thought that... I cook delicious food!?"

"Yes, Hinata!" Sakura smiled at Hinata and Naruto and Sasuke started up at the two girls.

_"Hn. Are you were the one called me dense back then." _Sasuke commented at his best friend/

_"Hey! It's not my fault that Hinata-chan didn't left a note there like, you know 'from Hinata' or anything like that!"_ Naruto pouted.

_"Hn. Sure."_ Sasuke scoffed.

_"Hey! You're making fun of me! Aren't you!?" _Sasuke merrily decided to ignore Naruto's comment and went back at watching the conversing girls.

"Umm... Sakura-chan... do you have any Idea... Umm... When will Naruto-kun be back from his... mission?"

"Oh yeah I do! Sai told me... I guess it's within two days from now. Yeah, they can either be back tomorrow or they-after-tomorrow."

"D-do you think we should do something special for them... I'm sure Ino-chan is going to agree with me, after all she's been dating Sai for a long time now..."

"Aha! Someone's trying to get romantic with Naruto-_kun_ here. Isn't it?"

"N-no..." Hinata blushed madly, pure red on her cheeks, "Besides, I'm sure Sasuke-san is going to appreciate it if you do something for him."

Sakura just gave her a light chuckle and mumbled something, which sounded like, 'it's useless'.

"Hm?" Hinata asked innocently.

"N-Nothing Hinata. It was just... Hey! don't you think we should make our cats bath? After all they need to be hygienic if they want to live with us. Besides, we already got the shampoo and cat conditioners and other things needed for a cat." Sakura successfully changed the topic.

"T-That's a good idea, Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sakura's Bedroom:<strong>

_"A-Aachoo!"_ Naruto sniffed.

_"Idiot, stop sneezing on me!"_ Sasuke growled. Sasuke shook his whole little cat body in order to throw away excessive water from his fur.

_"HEY! Bastard! I was trying to dry myself not wet!"_ Naruto who was standing next to Sasuke complained as due to Sasuke's movement, Naruto got wet all over again.

_"Hn. Whateve- HEY! STOP DOING THAT! You Idiot!"_ Sasuke yelled as his action were mimicked by Naruto and now Sasuke was soaking wet again. While, Naruto... Well, he just gave his fox like grin. A vein popped on the side of Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke jumped on top of Naruto and started scratching his face.

Naruto pushed Sasuke and bit his tail. They started fighting just like that until...

"Ugh. Not again." Sakura came in and picked both of them up by the collar on their necks. "What the heck did I tell you? No fighting in my house. Geez. You both seriously remind me of Sasuke and Naruto. They are always fighting just like this."

"Anyways, look! I got this for you!" She smiled at both the kittens and slowly showed them a bottle of perfume.

There was a look of pure horror written on both the cat's faces.

Naruto gaped at her while Sasuke snapped in frustration. "First,_ she get's me to take a bath 'with you'! And then she tries to spray some women scent on me!?"_

_"Even I think that's too much for- HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TAKE A BATH 'WITH YOU'!? You were the one who purposefully tried to drown me in the bathtub! I'm the one who should be fucking complaining right now!" _Naruto yelled back.

_"Dobe, you were the one who fucking dared to step on my tail! So, just stop fucking complaining! Besides, who drowns in a bathtub!?"_

_"Well, If you have forgotten then let me remind you! It was a bubble bath! And all that I could see was bubbles! I ACCIDENTALLY stepped on your tail, Bastard! AND If you have forgotten then let me AGAIN remind you, we are cats! fucking C-A-T-S! We can easily kill ourselves in a bubble bath!"_

_"What the fuc-"_

**_*SPRAY* *SPRAY*_**

Sakura had sprayed the bottle of perfume at the two fighting creatures. She secretly enjoyed their surprised reaction.

_"HEY! I'm dying! I can't breath! TEME! Help-"_

_"Will you fucking shut the hell up Already!?"_

_*sniff sniff* "Oh yeah! This doesn't smell that bad. Hehe, sorry."_

Sakura smiled at the two cats as she turned the bottle so that they could see the label on it.

"I bought this from that shop. It's specially made for male cats."

Sasuke would have loved to comment on Naruto's stupid reaction if Hinata's voice from downstairs hadn't interrupted them.

"Dinner's Ready!"

"Coming!" Sakura said, She threw towel on both cats and rubbed in on their fur to help them dry up.

After that she picked both the kittens up and hugged them to her chest. She started walking downstairs.

_*sniff sniff* "Hmm... Teme, Sakura-chan smells even better than this stupid cat perfume!"_

_"I know, dobe. And stop inhaling her scent or I'll scratch you nose."_ Sasuke stated.

_"Hehe, Jealous much?"_

_"Huh. Me, Sasuke Uchiha, Jealous of you, Irritating Uzumaki? In your dreams, dobe."_

_"Sasuke is jealous! Sasuke is- HEY! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU MEAN BY IRRITATING UZUMAKI!? I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzuma-"_

"Why in he world are you hissing like that, little one?" Sakura asked, picking the blond cat up by his collar. Then she looked back at the other cat in her arms, "It has something to do with you. Right?"

_"Hn."_ Sasuke said, "Meow."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that, "I won't get into that innocent meow of yours." With that she kept Naruto on the dining table. And Sasuke far away from Naruto, but at the same dining table. "Now. No fighting."

_"Hai, Sakura-chan!"_ Naruto said, "Meow!"

Sakura smiled down at him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. H-How did the cleaning go?"

"Oh, hey Hinata. It was fine. Besides the fact, that these two nearly killed each other inside and outside the bathtub, they managed to soak me wet in the process, so, I had to change my cloths again."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Sakura-chan."

"Well, you don't have to apologize Hinata. Beside, I'm hungry like hell right now."

"Oh yeah! I'll just serve everyone dinner! Please sit down comfortably!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ _Hey Guys! So, What do you think about this Chapter? I'm sorry I know there was no romance in this chapter, so, that makes it a little boring. But, I promise you! There will be a lot more character development in next chapter! Sasuke is going to discover a lot about Sakura in the next chapter! Sorry for updating so late, I had exams going on. But please review if you want next chapter to be super duper early! Also, This Chapter's word count is around 4,000. Hehe. Progress right? Next time I'll try to write above 4K. So, please please please review. If you review, I swear next chappy will be up this week!_


End file.
